


Born In Love

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Multi Fandom Mpreg [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Lindir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Rivendell stands still as Lindir births Lord Elrond's child.





	Born In Love

* * *

The air was quiet but alive. Dusk was slowly creeping on the valley. The Last Homely Home was almost silent, yet buzzing with excitement. Everyone knew what was happening and they eagerly awaited news.

 

Lindir groaned into the covers. He was kneeling in front of the bed, hands clutching at the covers, face pressed into them. He gave another moan, this one of frustration and not pain. His waters had broken early that morning and the contractions were gaining in intensity. A small hand rested between his shoulder blades. Arwen sat on the bed, reaching down to comfort Lindir.

"Sh, Lindir, " she soothed, her voice low and melodical. "Ada will return soon."

Lindir keened again, his muscles tightening. He tried to talk through the pain but all he could mamaged was a pained, " _Arwen_..."

"Sh." she murmured, pressing her hand against his back.

The steward relaxed  slowly, breathing heavily. "I'm alright."

A figure appeared in the doorway and Elrond entered. He knelt down next to Lindir and set a hand on his lower back, exactly where the pain lay. "How are you, melath?"

Lindir raised his head from the bed and gave Elrond a wan smile. "I fear I've seen better days."

Arwen stood quietly and slid gracefully out of the room to give the two some privacy. Neither paid much attention to her, focusing instead on each other. Elrond gently pushed strands of hair from Lindir's face. While elves were not known to sweat, Lindir's face was damp and clammy. Lindir was terribly embarassed about it but Elrond didn't seem to care. He just wiped Lindir's forehead with a cool cloth.

"You are as beautiful as ever, melathnin." Elrond murmured. "Can you move to the bed? I would like to examine you."

Lindir nodded and began the long, arduous process of getting to his feet. Elrond carefully helped Lindir heft the huge weight of his belly. Lindir had always been small and delicate and the enormously round stomach he now bore was almost comical; if not for the fact that it had left him on bedrest for most of the final weeks.

Lindir groaned as his body strained to lift itself. Elrond took some of his weight to ease him onto the bed. Lindir settled himself against the thick pillows and allowed Elrond to open his legs and push his robes up to his knees. He was relaxed enough in Elrond's touch that he could let his lover go about whatever it was he was doing. Lindir let himself take a minute and distance himself from the contractions. He idly rested a hand on his belly, feeling the baby inside wriggle and squirm.

Elrond looked up and placed his hand over Lindir's. "You are progressing well, Lindir. Our elfling will come soon."

Lindir smiled softly. "Thank you, mela." He lost himself in Elrond's grey eyes until the contraction came upon him. He grabbed at Elrond's robes in desperation as he cried out. Elrond calmly took hold of Lindir's wrists to steady them as Lindir worked his way through the contraction.

"Well done, melathnin." Elrond murmured in encouragement. Lindir moaned and grunted with the pain before letting out a long breath.

"Elrond," he gasped.  The Elven lord dabbed at his forehead with the cloth again, refreshing it with the bowl of water on the nightstand beside the bed. "I need to move." Lindir groaned.

Elrond helped him lever himself up into a sitting position and then to stand. Lindir turned to face his love and pressed himself as close to Elrond as he possibly could. Elrond wrapped his strong arms around Lindir's slight shoulders.

The minstrel began to sway, rocking slowly from side to side. Elrond followed his lead, easing Lindir's movements. Lindir lost track of time, only knowing the pain of the contractions and the ever comforting presence of Elrond.

Elrond, however, kept careful track of the hours, timing Lindir's contractions. As the hours passed, the pains got steadily closer. They also increased in their intensity. Lindir moaned and he wailed under the onslaught of pain.

" _Elrond_!"

"I'm here, mela, I'm here." Elrond murmured. "Breathe, melathnin," he coached, taking slow, measured breathe to demonstrate. Lindir copied immediately, as Elrond knew he would.

A timid knock came from the door. Erestor stood there, uncharacteristically cautious.

"Hello, Erestor." Elrond rumbled.

Lindir barely gave a nod in his direction.

"Lord Elrond, Lindir." Erestor greeted. "I came to see if all was well."

Lindir huffed again, not letting go of Elrond. The Peredhel turned his head to Erestor. "It is well as can be expected."

Lindir was having a far rougher time of pregnancy and labour than Celebrian ever did, even with the twins. Elrond was doing his best to help but the healer had to accept that nature just had to take its course. Lindir groaned into his chest again. Elrond's heart twisted painfully with him.

"Is there anything you need?" Erestor asked.

Elrond nodded at the bowl on the bedside table. "Some more water, if you would."

Erestor stepped into the room and took the bowl. He left quickly. "I'll be back shortly."

Elrond watched him go before turning his attention back to Lindir, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Elrond?" Lindir moaned, "I'm ready to lie down now." His legs were aching and tired and his back ached from standing dor so long. Elrond was a constant rock. "Of course, mela." The Half- Elf lead Lindir to the bed and helped him lay down against the soft mattress. "Let me examine you." Elrond requested.

Lindir complied and slowly moved his sore limbs into the right position. Elrond went through his processes, smiling.

"It is nearly over, Lindir." he said, "You're nearly through."

Lindir shared a relieved smile before another contraction came upon him. He clutched at the blankets desperately and gasped harshly and moaned with pain, rocking forward and digging his chin into his chest. Elrond ran his hand along Lindir's back. 

"Breathe, melanin." he instructed, his breaths slow and deliberate as a reminder for Lindir. The minstrel complied instantly, taking deep pants to manage the pains. He held a shaking hand out for Elrond to take. Elrond grasped it tightly. He whispered sweet nothings into Lindir's ear to comfort him.

Erestor knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. He had a bowl, a jug and a goblet with him, which he placed carefully on the bedside table. He dipped the cloth into the cool water before wiping Lindir's face and neck. The labouring elf turned his head to the councilor and smiled a tired smile. "Hannon le."

Elrond pressed the goblet of water to his lips and gently prompted him to drink. Lindir downed the blissful and refreshing liquid as fast as Elrond would let him.

Erestor smiled back encouragingly. "Elladan and Elrohir have arrived. They are hoping to come up."

Elrond turned to Lindir. "Do you want them in, melain?"

Lindir pondered for a minute. Soon, he would give birth and he knew he’d need support but Elrond would need to focus on delivering their elfling. “Yes.”

Erestor nodded and left quietly. Elrond kissed Lindir’s forehead softly. “I love you.” He ran his hand down Lindir’s belly gently, his touch light and sweet.

”I love you too.” Lindir relplied. His beautiful voice was hoarse from crying out and was heavy with exhaustion.

"Are you sure you don’t mind the twins in here?” Elrond asked.

Lindir shook his head, hair sticking to his brow. “They deserve to be here, and I fear I will need them.”

The support of Elrond’s children meant so much to both of them. When they had begun their relationship, they had both feared Elrond's children would not react well- that they would take it as a betrayl to their mother. But all they wanted was for their father and close friend to be happy. Lindir and Elrond were forever grateful. Lindir had long since decided they should be able to witness the birth of their sibling.

Elrond took his slightly shaky hands; just in time for another contraction to ripple through his body. Elrond’s hands gripped his tighter and pressed their foreheads together- Elrond’s blessedly cool against Lindir’s flushed skin.

”Lindir! Arda!” 

A pair of excited voices called. Elrond and Lindir exchanged one last look before Elladan and Elrohir strode into the room, with Arwen close behind.

”How is everything?” Elrohir asked quickly. 

Elrond replied with a short, sharp burst of healers’ speak that Lindir didn’t care enough to listen too. He rocked forward with the pain and grit his teeth through it. He nearly crushed Elrond’s hand and Elrohir’s arm as he felt the need to bear down.

” _Elrond_!” He gasped desperately. Elrond sprang into action: moving between Lindir’s legs and spreading towels down..

”It’s alright melanin,” the lord murmured, “Do what your body needs of you.”

Lindir threw himself into the push, desperate to be done and hold his elfling. He had laboured all day and night, and most of the day before. He was so, so, so tired. Elladan and Elrohir each took one of his hands and he squeezed with all his might. Arwen slid herself in behind him, gently pulling him against her. Lindir felt a heady rush of affection and belonging as the contraction receeded and the need to push with it.

He panted, grateful for a moment’s respite. Arwen wetted his forehead and neck with the cold cloth. Elrond was murmuring encouragement to him. The words blurred together in Lindir’s head but he appreciated the gesture. 

The pain started to creep up on him again and he sucked in a deep breath before pushing. He threw his head back against Arwen’s shoulder. He bit back a cry and both Elladan and Elrohir winced at his tight grip on their hands. To their credit, neither twin said anything. 

 

Lindir pushed quickly, eager to just be done. Elrond was impressed with the progress he was making. The minstrel was exhausted and raw. Everyone was ready for the labour to end. Elrond just wanted to hold Lindir in his arms and take all his pain away.

But he couldn’t.

Lindir needed to get through this and there was nothing Elrond could do except be there with him. The lord wouldn’t have even been the one to deliver his child if Lindir didn’t want him to. From the start, Elrond had been very clear that Lindir could have whoever he liked and had no obligation to choose Elrond. And Lindir, in turn, had left no question that he would have only Elrond.

Lindir let out a sudden howl of pain. “ _Elrond_!”

The Peredhel was quick to react. “It’s alright, melanin.” He soothed. “You are doing incredibly. The baby is crowning. We will soon have our elfling.”

”It burns!” Lindir screamed out hoarsely.

”Push, Lindir!” Elrond commanded.

Lindir gave an agonised shriek as he bore down harshly. Elladan and Elrohir squeezed his hands in encouragement and Arwen was there as his support.

”Keep going Lindir.” Elladan grinned as Lindir gasped for air. He managed a moment’s break before he was thrown back into pushing. He grunted and moaned his way through the pain. He clung to the presence of his love and his friends to keep his head above the water.

But he was so tired.

"Push, Lindir!" the normally serene Elrond's voice was brimming with excitement.

"I cannot!" Lindir sobbed.

Oh Valar, he was so tired. He needed this to be over. He had nothing left to give.

"Hush, Lindir," Arwen shushed him. "You can."

Lindir gave a strangled cry through the pain.

"Fight, Lindir!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Lindir cried and struggled, trying to follow the others' example throught the pain.

"Lindir- melanin," Elrond's calm voice cut through the fog. "One last push. Its all you need to do and then we will have our elfling. You can do this."

Lindir took a deep breath to steel himself and launched himself into the push. A bellowing yell ripped from his throat like a battle cry. He could feel the head slipping free of his body. He could see Elrond’s delight. The shoulders slid free.

And then it was over.

Lindir fell back against Arwen, panting, energy spent. He raised his head to watch Elrond’s face break into a brilliant smile as an indignant squeal rose up.

“She’s beautiful...” the Lord breathed.

”She?” Lindir repeated.

Elrond cut the cord that connected her to her carrier and cleaned the little baby quickly but ever so gently before swaddling her in the softest blanket and pressing her into Lindir’s arms. The minstrel’s eyes widened and his face softened. His daughter squeaked as he looked into her face. Her eyes were Elrond's grey. He thought he understood the love a parent had for a child- he had watched Elrond’s grow and cared for them greatly.

But he did not understand at all.

He knew already that he would do anything for her. That he would let nothing ever harm her.

Elladan and Elrohir were grinning excitedly at his side and Arwen’s eyes were bright with enchantment. And then there was Elrond; Lindir’s love sat alongside his slumped legs, a hand on Lindir’s belly. His grey eyes danced with a joy that Lindir had never seen there before.

The impatient voice of Elrohir pulled him out of those misty depths. “Does she have a name?”

”Lindir?” Elrond prompted.

Lindir looked up, startled. He had been expecting to be allowed to choose his child’s name but it still startled him.

”I... I like Nienna.” He said. 

Elrond laughed. Lindir thought the sound wonderful. “Nienna it is.”

Lindir winced as his belly tightened again but it was nothing compared to what it had been. Elrond moved back between Lindir’s legs, placing down a silver basin.

”It’s alright, mela,” Elrond soothed, “It is only the afterbirth. I will take care of it.”

Lindir let him, his only focus his daughter. He gave a small push when his body called for it, keeping his attention on Nienna. It was soon done and Elrond took Arwen’s place. Lindir sank into his embrace- exhaustion was taking its toll. His body was heavy and desperate for rest. 

Arwen stood by the door, beckoning her brothers out. Their new sister needed some time with her parents and Lindir needed rest.

 

Lindir slept the rest of the night in Elrond’s arms, Nienna in her cot next to their bed or held by Elrond. By the time she was born, it was nearly midnight. Lindir had fed her before succumbing to sleep and she slept on. Elrond knew she would not keep that habit but he wasn’t going to trouble Lindir with it.

The minstrel didn’t wake until mid morning to the sounds of his daughter crying. His bleary eyes focused on Elrond pacing the room, rocking Nienna in his arms.

”Elrond?” Lindir mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

The half- elf looked up at his minstrel. “You’re awake.” He stated.

Lindir nodded. “I am. Is Nienna alright?”

Elrond smiled. “I believe she’s hungry.” He strode back to Lindir and passed the complaining baby over. Lindir took her and pulled his robes away from his chest. She latched on almost immediately. Lindir sank back into the pillows to wait for his daughter to finish her meal. Elrond sat next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Lindir laughed slightly. “I never want to move again.”

Elrond grinned at that beautiful, dignified way he did sometimes. “You were wonderful, my dear Lindir.”

”Thank you,” Lindir blushed, running a tongue over his parched lips.

”You need water, mela.” Elrond said, rising from his seat to pour out a glass of water from the jug on the bedside table. Lindir took it eagerly.

At long last, Nienna stopped suckling at released Lindir, falling into a doze. He passed her to Elrond while he righted his robes. He would not let his standards fall just because he now had a newborn.

"Are you ready for visitors?" Elrond asked. "Elladan and Elrohir are quite impatient to see their sister again."

Lindir laughed. "I believe I am."

"It won't be many," Elrond assured, "Only the twins and Arwen."

"I would like Glorfindel and Erestor to come as well."

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked. "I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

Lindir shook his head steadfastly. "Only those two. But they are our friends and they should meet our daughter."

Elrond’s fingers skated over Nienna’s head. “Of course. I’ll fetch them now.”

He slid out of the room hesitantly. He didn’t want to leave Lindir and Nienna but he had to find his other children.

 

Lindir looked up as Elrond strode back into the room to stand beside him. It reminds Lindir of how he normally waits at Elrond’s side. 

Elladan and Elrohir charged in next, their normal excitable selves. But as soon as they see Nienna they quiet instantly. Arwen was just behind her brothers and pushed them further into the room. Finally came Glorfindel and Erestor; looking much more hesitant.

”We sent word to Estel,” Elladan began. “He’ll return as soon as he’s able.

Elrohir continued. “He will be so happy not to be the youngest anymore.”

Elrond shook his head fondly and smiled. “That he will.”

Nienna grumbled in Lindir’s arms. Arwen reached out and stroked her head. The idea of a younger sister of her own delights the young maiden. She had always secretly yearned to have someone she could guide, someone to follow her around- like she did to Elladan and Elrohir. 

Lindir seemed to see that. “Would you like to hold her?”

Arwen’s face lit up. “Please.”

Lindir passed her over and Elrond guided her arms into the right position. “She is beautiful.” Arwen declared, though she already knew that. Of course her sister is beautiful. How could she not be when two incredible elves are her parents?

”Yes she is.” Lindir agreed. Though from the sideways look in his eyes, it was clear he was thinking only of Elrond’s blood in her.

”Can I hold her next?” Elladan asked eagerly. Elrohir had been the first twin to hold Arwen and the second overall. Elladan very much wanted to hold Nienna before their brother.

Arwen sighed but handed  Nienna over. Elladan instantly recalled the  proper way to hold her from holding both Arwen and Estel. Nienna scrunched her nose at him and Elladan laughed. 

“Stop hogging her.” Elrohir demand. 

Elrond raised his eyebrow.

Elrohir cringed. “Sorry Ada.”

Elladan reluctantly handed Nienna to his twin. Elrohir spun around a little on his heel, rocking her gently.

Lindir bit his lip; a nervous habit he wa normally embarrassed about. But this was his daughter. Elrond slid his hand into Lindir’s and squeezed. The two shared smiles to encourage each other to let their family bond with their new daughter.

Elrohir turned to Erestor. “Do you want to hold her?”

Erestor smiled and wrapped her in his arms. “Hello, little one.” He cooed. Nienna squawked cheerily. Erestor held her for a few more minutes before holding her out to Glorfindel.

The Golden Warrior hesitated. He had never been particularly comfortable around such young elflings, though he dearly loved Arwen and the twins- Nienna as well. 

“It’s alright,” Lindir reassured, “You can hold her.”

Erestor carefully placed Nienna into Glorfindel’s arms.”She’s so small...” he breathed.

Nienna may not have been in the world long but Glorfindel loved her as much as anyone else in the room. He’d watched her grow in Lindir’s belly and been there as a place had been prepared for her in the heart of the valley. He had even sat with Lindir during his labour.

Elrond couldn’t be spared for a while when Lindir’s contractions began: so the rest of them had taken it in turns to sit with him. Glorfindel had been the one there when Lindir’s waters had broken. Then he had traded out for Arwen, knowing Lindir would prefer someone closer for the last part of the birth.

But, oh, the little maiden in his arms was wondrous. 

Lindir began to ache for his child back and Elrond gently took her from Glorfindel. The Half-Elf quickly returned her to Lindir’s arms.

Knowing the new father had reached his limit, the others hastily filed out of the room. There were of course many promises of the return. Elrond saw them out before laying down alongside Lindir and wrapped the minstrel in his arms. Elrond set his head on Lindir’s shoulder and gazed down at their daughter nestled against her father’s chest.

”Do you think she’ll be alright?” Lindir asked.

Elrond soothed his worry with a passionate kiss. “I know she will, for she was born in love.”


End file.
